Struggle For Power and Love
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Saudara kembar pemiliki kekuatan besar berupa monster dalam tubuhnya menyukai satu gadis yang sama. Dimana setiap mereka menyentuh, menatapnya menimbulkan ketenangan pada diri mereka. Mungkinkah hanya gadis tersebut yang bisa menekan kekuatan mereka? Menimbulkan persaingan. Dilain pihak, sahabat mereka mengincar kekuatan si kembar/Perebutan kekuatan dan cinta/BadSummary/RnR?


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje.

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Main Chara:** Naruto, Menma, Hinata

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**Struggle For Power and Love**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto's POV**

"Lari Naruto!"

Aku kebingungan saat itu, mengikuti perintah ibu untuk lari atau tetap disini melihat semua orang dibunuh lelaki itu?

"Naruto!"

Menoleh ketika ayah memanggilku, bola mata sewarna dengan milik ayah melebar melihat ayah penuh luka dan darah. Melindungiku dari belakang yang kemudian ambruk disampingku. Mulutku menganga tak percaya, kugoncangkan tubuh penuh darah tersebut. Tak tahu jika tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa. Aku terus berteriak memanggil ayah, meminta ayah kembali untuk menolongku seperti biasa. Namun semua itu percuma. Aku tolehkan kepalaku pada ibu. Berpikir apa yang terjadi pada ibu, kenapa ibu tiduran dilantai?

Aku berlari mendekatinya menggoncang dan memanggil namanya berulang kali. Memintanya membuka mata dan menolongku.

Aku putus asa dalam kekacauan ini. Disekitarku banyak orang tergeletak bersimbah darah, percikan warna merah ada dimana-mana, potongan tubuh bisa aku lihat di setiap tempat, api berkobar, semuanya kacau! Kacau akibat orang itu.

Mataku menatap orang berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dariku, ia juga menatapku. Mungkin hanya aku dan dia yang masih hidup ditempat ini. Dia, orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku, membunuh orang-orang yang ada ditempat ini.

Gigiku bergemelutuk menahan marah, air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku tak bisa menguasai tubuh kecil yang masih berusia tujuh tahun ini. Hanya menangis, memanggil ayah ibu saja. Aku lemah. Sangat tidak berdaya. Aku sendirian disini, semuanya mati. Apakah hanya tinggal aku yang akan dibunuhnya? Aku akan mati, menyusul ayah dan ibu disana.

**Tidak, gaki. Aku tidak akan membuatmu mati.**

Siapa? Siapa yang berbicara? Dimana kau? Menengok ke kana dan kekiri, mencari asal suara itu. Namun aku tak menemukannya. Dimana? Apakah masih ada orang yang hidup selain aku?

**Aku ada didalam tubuhmu**

Mengalihkan perhatian dan memperhatikan tubuhku. Ada sesuatu yang berbicara dalam tubuhku. Siapa? Apa yang berbicara? Ada sesuatu yang hidup didalam tubuhku.

**Benar. Dan inilah saatnya bagimu untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu. Mengalahkan orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuamu. Kalahkan dia.**

Badanku memanas, kepalaku saku. Rasanya tubuhku terbakar dan ingin hancur. Sakit.

**Bunuh dia.**

Aku terjatuh tak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini.

**Jangan biarkan dia tetap hidup sementara orang tuamu sudah mati olehnya.**

Aku merasa tubuhku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat setiap inchi kulitku terbakar. Rasanya sakit, dan terasa berat. "Aaaarrggghhh!"

"Aku akan memilikimu."

Tak peduli. Aku tak peduli kata-katanya. Benar kata suara itu. Aku harus membunuhnya. Membunuh orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku.

**Mengamuklah.**

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh!"

.

.

.

"Gaahh!" Tersentak bangun ketika sadar akan mimpinya. Nafasnya tersengal dada naik turun seiring nafas yang terputus-putus. Jantung pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha meraup udara yang bisa membantunya mengontrol diri. Keringat membasahi kaosnya pasca mimpi mengerikan itu.

Memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening Naruto mencari segelas air yang biasanya ada disampingnya. Segera menyambar gelas tersebut saat berhasil menemukannya. Dengan rakus ia tenggak air tersebut hingga tandas yang mungkin dengan ini ia bisa sedikit menormalkan dirinya.

Mimpi tadi, kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali muncul dimalamnya. Kenapa? Padahal Naruto sudah berusaha untuk melupaka hal itu. Kadian yang membuatnya gila hanya dalam hitungan detik. Yang sudah merenggut kebahagiannya, keluarganya, semuanya.

"Arghh!" Ia lempar gelas digenggamannya ketembok hingga pecah terbentur dengan cukup keras. Melampiaskan kekesalannya akibat mimpi dulu ia memang sulit untuk mengatur emosi semenjak itu.

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba memunculkan pria berusia 50 tahunan yang terlihat kaget. "Kau kenapa?" Ia mendekati Naruto dan menatapnya khawatir. Lengannya terangkat menyentuh kening yang tertutupi poni pirang itu lalu turun untuk mengusap keringat Naruto.

"Aku tak apa." Jawabnya melepaskan tangan pria berambut kuning itu dari wajahnya lalu mengganti dengan tissue diatas laci untuk mengusap wajah yang terkena banyak keringat.

"Mimpi lagi?"

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan keringat."Orang tuamu?"

Barulah berhenti menggerakan tangan ketika mendengar pertanyaan kali ini. Ia mengehal nafas kemudia bangkit dari ranjang untuk mengambil handuk. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai mimpi dan keadannya. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan, mungkin dengan siraman air dari shower bisa sedikit mengobati kegelisahannya.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Usai mandi dan memakai seragam, Naruto melangkah menuruni tangga. Yang langsung disapa oleh sang nenek yang seharusnya menjadi kakaknya di dapur. Wanita berusia 50 tahunan ini memang awet muda, entahlah Naruto juga tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki neneknya atau alat apa yang digunakannya agar tetap awet muda seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jiraiya hingga terlambat sarapan."

"Asik nonton bokep mungkin─aww!" Menjerit kesekaitan dan memegang kepalanya mendapat jitakan keras dari neneknya gara-gara ucapan asal ceplosnya.

"Dasar kau ini, kalau bicara dipikir dulu, dia itu kakekmu."

"Toh memang itu yang biasa terjadi." Gerutu Naruto pelan takut jika didengar neneknya akan memberi jitakan lagi.

Mengabaikan kurangnya anggota Naruto tetap mencomot roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai. Memasukan roti tersebut kemulut jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh sang nenek yang menatapnya tajam. Naruto nyengir tak berdosa lalu meletakan roti tersebut ke piring.

"Kakek lama!"

"Kembaranmu lebih-lebih."

"Menma ngga kembar kaya aku kok, cuma matanya doank. Jadi nenek jangan samakan aku dengannya."

"Siapa juga yang mau dikembarkan denganmu?" Pertikaian antara Naruto dan neneknya terhenti ketika pemuda bersurai hitam duduk menempatkan diri disamping Naruto.

Mendengus kesal Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain yang kebetulan tepat mengenai sang nenek. Sesuatu yang menjulang milik neneknya lah yang ia pandangi dengan nafsu. Dada neneknya memang berukuran diatas rata-rata, sebagai lelaki normal tidak salah 'kan jika berpikir negatife sekalipun dengan neneknya? Dalam hati Naruto tertawa tidak jelas yang serngainya dapat dilihat oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Aaaww!" Memegang kepalanya ketika mendepat pukulan lagi oleh orang berbeda, mata sapphiernya menatap tajam orang disampingnya. "Brengsek kau Menma, apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang piktor tentang nenek kan? Gila kau, nenek kau embat juga!"

"Apaan sih? Sok tahu kamu." Pertengkaran pagi dimulai. Tsunade─wanita pirang yang menjadi nenek mereka hanya bisa memangku dagu dengan lengannya dan menghela nafas. Seperti biasa, si kembar beda warna rambut ini bertengkar lagi

.

.

.

Merintih sakit pipinya membiru akibat pukulan kembarannya, sepanjang jalan Naruto terus menggerutu kesal. Menma pun bernasib sama, hidungnya juga disumpal akibat tinjuan Naruto. Tapi ia tenang sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Stay cool memasukan tangan di dalam saku. Naruto mendecih melihat tingkah Menma yang sok cool itu.

"Jangan melirikku, brengsek!" Umpat Menma memepergoki Naruto memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Maho!"

"Kau yang maho, memang aku tidak tahu semalam kau pulang telat itu karena habis kencan dengan Kiba. Habis bercinta kau dengannya?"

"Brengsek! Jaga mulutmu ya!"

Menma mengarahkan tinjuannya pada Naruto yang berhasil dhindari. Naruto segera berlari menuju kelasnya sembari meledek Menma dengan memukul pantatnya. Mengeratkan tangannya yang gagal mengenai wajah tan Naruto pemuda bernetra sapphier itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati. Kembaran temuannya memang brengsek.

Ya, Menma dan Naruto adalah saudara kembar yang terpisahkan. Menma sedari bayi dibesarkan oleh kakek dan nenek yang kini tinggal bersama mereka. Sedangkan Naruto dari lahir hingga tujuh tahun tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Setelah pembantaian itu Naruto diurus oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Naruto adalah anak yang pertama kali lahir didunia sedangkan Menma lima belas menit setelah kelahiran kakak kembarnya. Mereka dipisahkan karena sesuatu. Dipertemukan kembali setelah pembantaian keluarga Naruto dan Menma.

Naruto tak langsung kekelas, tetapi menuju ke tempat favoritnya. Atap sekolah yang jarang didatangi murid lain. Betapa terkejutnya ketika matanya melihat orang lain sedang duduk bersandar pembatas.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo duduk dengan buku dipangkuannya. Naruto ingin keluar, namun terlanjur disini dan kebetulan ada teman ia mendekatinya.

"Hei." Gadis itu tersentak kaget ketika Naruto memanggilnya, ia langsung berdiri lalu terlihat gugup. Naruto ikutan gugup dibuatnya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal mengalihkan kegugupannya. "Aa.." Hanya bergumam bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Ma-maaf, se-sepertinya aku menggunakan te-tempatmu. A-aku akan pe-pergi kalau begitu." Ingin pergi namun terhenti begitu Naruto menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah. Umm.. Tempat ini kan luas, kita bisa berbagi. Namamu?" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi, hal yang bukan keahliannya.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hi-hinata. Kelas 2-4." Jawab gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto tak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis bernama Hinata karena tertutup poninya.

"A-aku Naruto. Na─ehem Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Naruto yang hampir keceplosan. Mengangkat tangannya mendekati Hinata mengajak bersalaman yang dibalas juga oleh Hinata.

Tangan gadis ini terasa hangat di telapak Naruto. Dalam tubuhnya terasa bergejolak, perutnya seperti digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Perasaannya pun menghangat hanya karena sentuhan gadis ini. Apalagi senyumannya. Bisa senyaman ini hanya karena sebuah salaman. Mungkin jika Naruto bisa memeluknya, kedamaian akan Naruto rasakan. Menenangkan perasaannya yang selalu kacau tiap saat karena sesuatu dalam tubuhnya. Mendenginkan kepalanya yang sering terasa panas. Mata putih keungu-unguannya bak amesthyt membuat Naruto terasa melayang tanpa gravitasi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya tentang gadis ini, ia tersenyum mengalihkan lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang begitu melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ya ampun, gadis ini sudah membuat dirinya menggila padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Sepertinya kelas kita dekat ya, Hinata?"

Manusia bak malaikat ini sepertinya memiliki suatu kekuatan yang membuat tenang manusia macam Naruto. Manusia yang didalamnya terdapat kekuatan monster.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ini sebenernya fict requestan.. Tapi gak tau pennamenya dia apa. Jadi, ini untukmu **Rendy. **Udah aku upload di FFn. Dan buat **Nur-san, **ini chapter 1nya.. :p silahkan dikasih es teh dan kripik super pedas. Oh ya.. bole flame.. Tapi yang sopan oke, Nur-san :*

Boleh minta kritik, saran dan sebagainya? jangan Flame, soalnya **Nur** mau ngeflame aku kayaknya nih :3

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
